


Prosthetic Parker

by COTwild



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A lot of stuff happens, Amputation, Amputee Peter Parker, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aunt May Dies, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, DO NOT POST ANYWHERE ELSE, Depressed Peter Parker, Disabled peter parker, F/M, Family Loss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, I Made Myself Cry, Iron Dad, Iron dad and Spider son, Irondad, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Parent(s), My First AO3 Post, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker lost an arm, Peter is a dumbass, Peter parkers metal arm, Peter parkers prosthetic arm, Please Don't Kill Me, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is trying his best, Tony is not ready for kids but he's trying his best, Work In Progress, and a leg, each chapter is around 1000 words or so, how do you describe the feeling of losing a limb?, not sorry, or at least I try to reach 1000, prosthetic peter parker, slightly ooc Peter Parker (?), slightly ooc Tony stark (?), spider son, spiderson, spiderstan AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COTwild/pseuds/COTwild
Summary: The dust was invading his lungs, his eyes and mouth. Making him cry and cough and whimper.  His arm was on fire and he couldn't feel his legs. He was getting dizzy with each passing second.He tried to push himself up but for a moment he was stopped by the piece of concrete on his arm. Then something seemed to pop or break lose and he was holding himself up with one arm. Peter glanced at the other and his stomach tightened as he threw up everything in his system. his arm was gone and all that was in its place was a white bone covered in blood sticking out of the skin. He continued to sob as he freed himself from the rubble, close to fainting he dragged himself away from the debris with only one functional leg.He laid pushes himself up against a rock and turned over onto his back, panting heavily as he stared up at the sky. His leg and arm were bleeding heavily and as the adrenaline went down the pain increased.In a final attempt he tapped his side in search of his phone, he just needed to call someone before his world went black.Au that spiderstan_ made; What if during homecoming peter sustained more injuries? What if the collapse broke an arm and leg beyond repair?I own nothing!!!
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 30
Kudos: 212





	1. Mister Stark

For a moment everything seemed frozen, the vultures green eyes searing into peters own. There was a groan and then the building was falling down, bringing peter with it. He attempted to scream but he was knocked out when a piece of debris hit the back of his head.

Peter came to with a gasp and a sharp cry as dust started invading his mouth and down his throat to his lungs where it made him sob and cough and whimper, begging for help, for anyone to save him. Peters arm was on fire and he couldn't feel his legs. He stopped calling, knowing it wouldn't do any good. He was getting dizzy with each passing second and it was becoming harder to breath.

Peter tried to push himself up but was stopped by the piece of concrete on his arm. Then something seemed to pop or break lose and he was holding himself up with one arm, any resistance from before gone. Peter glanced at the arm and his stomach tightened as he threw up everything in his system. his arm was gone and all that was in its place was a white bone covered in blood as it out of skin and muscle. He continued to sob as he freed himself from the rubble with groans and whimpers. Close to fainting, he dragged himself away from the debris with only one functional leg.

Peter laid pushes himself up against a rock and turns over onto his back, panting as he stared up at the sky. His leg and arm were bleeding heavily and as the adrenaline went down the pain increased.In a final attempt he tapped his side in search of his phone, thanking god when he got it out and it turned on. With bloody, shaking fingers he clicked happys contact and waited with furrowed brows as he concentrated on staying awake but of course it went to voice mail.

Peter let out a sob and closed his eyes to try and calm down. He lifted his hand up, moving to Mr. starks contact and clicking it. The screen seemed to be pink with all the blood smeared on it.

"Look kid," Tony's voice spoke on the other end and peter let out a relived sob that stopped the man in his tracks.

"Mr. stark? Please- please I can't-" the world was turning black quickly as peter struggled to stay awake.

"Kid where are you? Kid!? Peter!" The world went dark as tony continued calling for him, the voice slowly echoing out of existence.


	2. Annoyed

Tony was in his lab, half looking over the papers for the tower and half working on an iron man gauntlet that had stopped working a week or so ago. He was annoyed and angry and he simply wanted to distract himself from thinking about the kid.

Said kid had tried to call happy multiple times since the suit was taken away and even left a voice mail for tony that FRIDAY had played for him through her speakers.

"Boss, you have an incoming call from peter Parker. Do you want me to answer it?" FRIDAY questions and tony drops the pen to rub his face. Can't the kid just take a hint and stop calling him? He had to take away the suit for his own sake to stop him from killing himself or someone else while going after terrorists.

Sitting back tony looked up at the labs ceiling, thinking about weather or not he should take Peters call. With a sigh tony spoke up, "put him through fri, maybe this time I could get him to stop." If not I could simply block him and that would be the end of it.

"Look kid," tony spoke when there was a click, ready to tell him to stop trying when his raspy voice comes through, "Mr. stark? Please- please I can't-"

"Kid, where are you? Kid!? Peter!" He shouted, jumping to his feet and pleading with the teen to keep talking, to tell him what happened but the other end went silent and the faintest rasps of Peters breath was the only thing heard.

Without a second thought tony's turning, rushing out of the building as his suit rushes to him, "show me peters location." He tells his ai and she triangulates the area where the call came from.

Nothing enters his mind except for one action, "find peter". It repeats in his head over and over as tony finds the teen laying against a rock in a pool of his own blood. A panic like no other filled him, worse then getting then call and more so then when he went through the hole in the sky.

Keeping his mouth shut tony bent down near the unconscious teen and was about to lift him up when he stopped, hands hovering over him.

"Friday, scan him." Tony pleads, quickly yanking off some of peters shirt to try and stop some of the blood rushing out of his arm.

"He appears to have multiple fractures and broken bones throughout his body. One leg is shattered and the other may be beyond repair if we don't get him to a hospital."

"Would I make anything worse if I lift him up?" He asks quickly, yanking off more of peters homemade suit to try and staunch some of the blood flow.

"Most likely but it's best if he's brought to a hospital immediately-"

"Is there any injuries to his spine of neck?" He interrupts, slipping his arms around the injured teen. Peter was getting paler by the second and all these questions could be costing him his life.

"None that I can detect. His healing factor is already fixing-"

"Contact cho at the compound. Tell her to ready a room for peter." Tony states, cradling the teen to him and taking off without a moments notice.

"Doctor Helen cho has been contacted." FRIDAY states and tony pushes his suit to go faster.

"Mister stark?" He heats from below, almost dropping the teen out of surprise.

"Yeah I'm here bud." He breaths, the wind whipping around them.

"The jet-"

"Don't worry about it." He interrupts, focusing on the compound once it gets into view. Tony glances down to see peter start to close his eyes, his breathing shallow and barley there.

"Boss his blood pressure-" Tony ignored her, landing roughly and rushing into the building.

"Mister stark I don't feel so good." The kid whimpers and Tony's heart seems to shatter.

"Cho!" Tony calls and the Doctor is rushing over, gasping at the bleeding teen in his arms. Peter takes a shuddering breath, eyes half lidded for a moment longer before his eyes roll back and he's passing out again.

"Help him, please!" Tony begs as the kid is later onto a gurney . They rush him away instantly, not a word said to him as cho is shouting about what types of IV drips they would need.

Glancing down at his suit, tony felt sick to his stomach when he saw the blood that was staining the metal.

"fri call may parker." Tony mumbles, unable to take his eyes away from the layer of blood on his suit.

"It may be best if you relax first sir-"

"FRIDAY call may Parker." Tony states again, hands turning into fists as he finally pries his eyes away from them. Instead they move to the floor and the trail of blood that leads away from him.

"Calling May Parker." She states and only then does tony step out of his suit, FRIDAY transferring the call to his phone. He sits down on one of the new couches that had been put into the building, staring out a window as the phone rings.

"Hello? Who is this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I get may right? idk how I feel about how I've written her but oh well


	3. May

Stalking the halls of the towers medical wing, Tony was trying to figure out exactly what to tell peters aunt as she picked up the phone. With rising anxiety tony explained why he was calling and what had happened to her nephew.

"Hey may, it's tony."

"Tony! Isn't it a bit late to be calling?"

"I know and I'm sorry about that-"

"Are you okay? Is something wrong, what happened?" The other women questioned, voice rising with panic at how distraught the billionaire sounded.

"Look, it's peter. He was hurt and he's here at the tower with me to be treated-"

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" May panics, repeating the words as she hurries around on the other end.

"I'll be sending a car to pick you up and explain when you arrive." He adds, a strange feeling of calm settling over the billionaire.

"Alright, ok, fine." With that the line is cut and tony puts his phone away. He turns, heading back up to the medical wing to wait in one of the closer waiting rooms. Settling into a chair, Tony rests his head in his hands, taking deep breaths as he stares blankly at the floor.

"What am I going to do." He whispers to himself, shaking his head and closing his eyes. All he could see was the blood, the tears, the vomit around the kid.

He opens them again when the elevator bings, it's doors opening and may running out to him.

"Where is he? What's happening? Tony tell me!" She panics, sitting down besides him with eyes darting all around the room.

"I don't know how to properly explain this may, I'm not sure what happened fully to begin with but when I arrived your boy was trapped and injured and bleeding. He's stable now." He wasn't sure about that last part, Helen hadn't said anything to him about peters condition and that thought caused his anxiety to rocket.

"Oh god, how could that happen? He was at his homecoming dance! When did he leave?! Why did he leave?!" She cries, tears in her eyes as she takes her glasses off to rub her eyes.

"I'm not sure what he was thinking either but we have to be there when he wakes up." Tony tries to calm her, uncomfortable in his attempts.

They sit in silence after that, both thinking different but similar things. Both unsure about the teenager in the next room.

And all that teenager knew was pain. Pain and pain and pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit short yes but... I don't know what to tell you


	4. Hurt

There was just pain. Pain and pain and more pain and slight echos from the side of something consistently beeping in his ear which made the ache in his head worse.

He didn't understand where he was or why he was in so much pain. For a moment he wonders why it's so dark before realizing he must have his eyes closed.

Trying to open them proved more difficult then ever before, barley able to get the open more then a tiny sliver. Even then he couldn't see anything besides bright white with a slight hint of yellow. The beeping got louder and he let out a pitiful groan when pain surged through his jaw. How had he gotten here? Where even was here?

"He's... up th'..." someone's voice breaks through the beeping haze and they sound slurred, like they're underwater. He could feel the vibrations of them moving to his side and then something is rushing through his system, being exhaustion and numbness in its wake.

He didn't want to trust the warm feeling of safety the numbness brought, still unsure of his location but unable to resist temptation.

~

When he woke again his jaw still hurt along with the rest of his body but the sound of the beeping had decreased exponentially and trying to open his eyes was a lot easier then last time.

All he saw was white at first, the ache in his head slowly growing more as the beeping started to get annoying. His eyes adjusted easily after a few moments and peter was able to take in the ceiling, eyes trailing down a wall and slowly sweeping over all he could see before coming to rest on the person asleep besides him. Behind said person was a second one, asleep on a couch.

Racking his mind for an answer to who this was, peter continued to stare at them. His head hurt and he just wanted to go back to sleep so that's what he did.

~

When he became conscious for the third time it was a lot better then before. His hearing was back to normal and he could tell that there was someone else in the room, asleep with how regular and even their breathing was.

Opening his eyes, Peter found it easier to understand the room he was in. Windows lined one side of the wall and the rest was all white. To his left, surprisingly, is where mister stark slept. Trying to lift both his arms to rub his eyes, they wouldn't move; Both numb and as heavy as lead. 

"Wh-" he tries to speak only to whimper in pain when he jaw protests. Only then does he realize that there's some sort of neck or head brace keeping him from turning his head fully and speaking. The noise was enough to wake the man and mister stark is slowly blinking his eyes open.

Unable to communicate, Peter just watches the man as he wait for him to realize that he was awake.

"Peter!" The man exclaims when he sees the kids eyes are wide open and watching him expectantly. With tony facing him now peter could see how unorganized the man was. Eyes somewhat puffy and pink around the edges, hair and clothes rumpled and wrinkled.

"Hm-" peter tries to speak and winces at the pain the vibrations cause.

"Don't try to say anything, your still healing." Mister stark states and peter nods his head minutely in an attempt to answer without pain but it doesn't work.

"What were you thinking? Going after him on your own?" The billionaire all but snarls, scolding the teen. Peter just sighs, letting his eyes close.

"Didn't I make it obvious that if anything happens to you it would be on me? God I'm such an idiot for taking the suit back, then you would've had more help god damnit- you could have died peter! You did for a minute before they got you back!" He shouts and it causes peter to snap his eyes open.

"You kid, you fucking flatlined for a minute before they got your heart beating again." Tony snaps, running his hand through his hair.

"Ms-" peter tries again and tony just levels him with a glare.

"No talking until your jaw is healed." He states and peter finally gives up on speaking.

"Peter May is here, I haven't been able to explain everything to her without explaining-" He trails off with a sigh but peter understands either way.

"I cant hide this from her, neither can you. Not anymore anyway. When she comes back I'm going to tell her everything." Tony explains, looking back at the teenager on the bed. Peter just sighs but tilts his head up, thankful that it doesn't hurt, and let's his eyes close.

"Go to sleep again kid, it'll help you heal faster." Tony's voice broke at that but peter didn't question it, falling back into a dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just struggled to capitalize the chapter title...


	5. Confused

When peter wakes up it's for the what , fourth? Fifth time? He doesn't know anymore.

When peter does fully wake up, it's dark outside but he rooms lights were on at a low level. His eyes trailed around the room only to stop at the sight of May asleep in the chair next to his bed. It causes him to jerk in surprise, the heart monitor attached to him speeding up. It could have been either the jerk, the monitor or a combination of both that woke May up, but it didn't matter as the second she realizes her nephew was awake she lets out a soft cry.

"Peter." She whimpers, sitting up and hugging the teen awkwardly.

"Hey, May." He murmurs, body heavy as he relaxes into her embrace.

"Your so grounded." She jokes, voice full and peter could tell she was crying.

"That's fair." He smiles, jolting slightly at the twinge in his jaw. Peter hesitates, still laying on his back with the blanket almost up to his neck. He felt strange, off in a way he couldn't describe.

He moves to grab the blanket but freezes, he couldn't feel his right hand. Peter blinks quickly and tries to sit up again, wanting to push his arms under him to right himself, but he only manages to get one arm under his body. It was weak but it helped him sit up.

"Honey-"

Peter ignores her, breathing speeding up as he kicks the blanket off himself. His eyes widen when they land on the bandages wrapped around his shoulder. He stared at the empty space where his arm should have been, not realizing that he was no longer breathing.

"Peter? Peter, breath." May starts, voice spiked with panic over her unresponsive nephew. Peter continued to stare at his shoulder, the hospital gown he was wearing was modified to allow the bandages to be exposed.

Peter finally let out a shaking breath, eyes slowly closing, "this is a dream right? I-I'm gonna wake up at home not remembering anything because someone spiked the punch at homecoming, right?"

"Peter..." May whispers as tears start to trail down his cheeks, wetting the gown and darkening the fabric.

"Oh god, oh god" He starts to panic, hand clenching the blanket. The heart monitor is out of control now, beeping fast and irregularly as Peters panic rises.

"I'm, may, I'm missing an-an arm and a leg and, oh my god please tell me I'm dreaming!" He all but wails, any attempt at calming him down is futile.

"Peter please-" May begs but the distraught teen doesn't hear, yanking at his hair as he babbles nonsense.

Peter couldn't understand, he-he didn't know what to do! How was he going to be Spider-Man while missing an arm and leg? How was he going to go to school?

He flinches when someone touches his shoulder, trying to calm him down along with aunt may. He couldn't focus on who it was, he didn't want to. Focusing meant allowing this to be real, and this couldn't be real! It couldn't be!

He's pushed down, forced to lie back when he doesn't want to. He thrashes, sobs harder, wails louder.

This couldn't be real.

He feels a sting in his arm, along the already sore spot where the IV was in. It takes a moment, but soon the drugs start to work. His mind becomes foggy, eyelids heavy, movements slow.

One final sob and peter quiets, eyes closing as he lets out a deep breath.; Maybe unconsciousness was a better choice.

May and tony watched as peter settled down, his breathing starting to even out. May closed her eyes causing a single tear to trail down her cheek.

"What are we going to do tony?" She whispers, opening her eyes to take in her nephew. The billionaire stays silent, watching as peter slept.

"I don't know..." He murmurs after a moment, "he'll burn through the sedatives quickly, I'm going to have to see if I have any of Rogers special sedatives left."

"We cant keep him knocked out for the rest of his life." May states.

"I know that! You don't think I know that? We cant have him panic like that again! I'll, I'll figure this out. I'll figure something out." He promises, rubbing his face.


	6. Fast

The sedatives were strong, but peters metabolism was stronger. They stopped working not even three days later, allowing peter to wake up from the medically induced sleep. It was dark but with his enhanced sight peter could make out the form of May, fast asleep on a chair besides his bed. It wasn't really a chair, more like a mini sofa.

Peter pulls the covers down, staring at his shoulder. The bandages covering it applied pressure to the wound, making it ache. He stared at it for a while before allowing his eyes to travel down to his leg and the nub that was now the other one. There seemed to be more bandages on the leg then his shoulder.

Throughout the night peter alternated between watching his arm to his leg. He wasn't tired, he wasn't hungry, he wasn't anything but numb. When the room started to get brighter, peter turned his head and watched the windows. The med bay he was in was quite high up, allowing him a beautiful view of New York. He kept his eyes glued to the window as it continued to brighten, not reacting when he heard May start to wake besides him.

She didn't notice that he was awake at first, stretching and cracking her bones. She blinked a few times before glancing at her nephew, jolting when she saw his eyes were open.

"Peter?" She calls softly, scooting closer to his side. Her brows furrow when she gets no reply.

"Pete? How are you feeling baby?" She questions, sitting straighter. Peter keeps his silence even as May continues to try and get a reply out of him. She stops after a while, watching him with concerned eyes.

~

Nothing May or Tony did got a reaction out of peter. The boy stayed silent, staring out the windows or at his arm or leg if he wasn't asleep. It even made happy concerned when the news finally reached him.

Days pass with peter maintaining his silence. His body healed well and in a gamble to get him to talk tony has him moved into a room on the private floors of the tower.

The moving went easily, may had to leave for work so it was just tony the kid and a few nurses. They settle peter into the room easily and the nurses leave tony with the teen. Peter was again staring out the window. The view was better in the room, higher up.

Peter was so small in the big bed he was laying in, like the child he actually was.

"Did you stop him?" The whisper causes tony to jump.

"Yeah kid, we stopped him." Tony answers, having hesitated at first to figure out what to say. He's unsure what to do to keep the conversation going.

"Are you in any pain?" He questions but peter stays silent. Tony turns to leave, lowering the lights as he passes the switch.

"I'm sorry." He hears the kid whisper.

"It's... it's okay pete." Tony replies, leaving the room as he knows he won't get anything else out of the boy. He retreats to his lab, ignoring the unfinished projects on the table. He pushes them to the side and clears up his space, pulling his phone out of his pocket and laying it on the table. Tony moves around the lab, grabbing different sheets of paper and other needed items before sitting down.

"Hey Friday? Give me the measurements of peters arm and leg." He calls and a hologram is quick to show up on his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is there any other tags I should add?


	7. Two Weeks

It had taken two weeks for tony to make the perfect prosthetics for peter. He had messed up and made a left arm and right leg at first, then having to erase and redo the blueprints for the opposite limbs. It took a while to make them light, similar to the iron man armor. They were made of a nickel-titanium alloy, having tested platinum, adamantium and even vibranium before settling on the alloy. The web shooters had been installed into the arm, as well as Karen, and he had made it so that peter could still feel touch through the prosthetic, not as well as normal but still close enough.

He just couldn't figure out how to make it stick like peter normally did. Besides that one problem, the prosthetics were perfect. Tony just didn't know how to introduce peter to them.

He knew the kid was hurting, he hadn't said anything to tony since the apology weeks ago, but he had an idea on what he needed to do to help.

~

It's a Thursday when tony calls may, the question he asks her makes her stop. He had had enough of peters silence and sadness to last a life time and wanted to get the kid back to the way he was before. Seeing him in bed and quiet was something tony wouldn't get used to, he wishes he never will.

So Tony contacts may and asks for Neds number.

"What are you planning tony?" She questions.

"I just want to get peter talking again. Having his friend might help him-"

"Or it could make him worse. He might not be ready to see anyone yet"

"It's been over a month may, we need to get him back to a routine and talking! He can't miss any more school either, and I doubt that his friend hasn't been worried sick." Tony argues and may silences. With a sigh she gives in, sending the other boys phone number through messages.

"Just tell me how it goes and if he gets worse stark, I'll hurt you." The tiny Italian woman threatens.

"I'll hurt me too may."

~

Peter was scratching at his bandages, staring at the TV in his room blankly. They don't want to take the bandages off, not wanting peter to see what was left of his arm properly. He had turned it on to make Mr. stark happy, leaving it on some random channel. He never paid it any attention.

When he hears the door click he closes his eyes and sighs. He keeps his eyes close, hoping maybe that Mr. stark would leave when he sees him asleep.

"Peter?" A voice that's definitely does not belong to tony speaks up. Peters eyes snap open and he sits up as fast as he can. He was breathing shallowly when his eyes meet neds. His best friend was standing a few feet in front of the door, eyes wide and worried.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Peter questions, voice hoarse and raspy.

"Mr. stark called me... what happened?" Ned steps forward and it makes peter flinch. He wraps his arm around his torso, tears stinging his eyes.

"Don't worry about it-"

"I'm going to worry! You have been MIA for a month! You left homecoming and that was the last anyone saw you!" Ned exclaims, ignoring peters wince and moving closer to his bed.

Peter stays quiet, staring at his lap as his throat tightens and a tear trails down his cheek.

"What happened?"

"The, the uh, the bad guy dropped a building on, uh, on me." Peter mumbles and Ned stares at him.

"Holy shit." He breaths and peter barks out a laugh at the suddenness.

"Yeah, i-i-i-it, it crushed my leg and, and severed my arm." The two friends stay silent, Ned watching his friend while peter stares at his lap.

"You know I still love you right?" Ned speaks up and peter looks up at his friend again, eyes red and puffy. They stare at each other and peter smiles, laughing a wet laugh and holding his arm out. Ned is quick to pull his friend into a hug, a hug that leads to them into their handshake.

"I love you too ned." Peter sighs before scoring over so that Ned could sit down on the side of the bed.

Peter leans into ned as his friend finds the remote and starts flicking through different channels.

For the first time in a month, peter feels better. For the first time in a while, peter smiles.

~

Hours later tony heads down with pepper, checking up on the two to find them talking about Passionately about something.

"Sorry to interrupt you to but, Ned? Your mother called, she's downstairs waiting for you." Tony states calmly, watching ned frown before nodding. He watches in amusement as the two do a special handshake before ned gets to his feet.

"I'll show you down." Pepper tells him and he nods, saying a final goodbye to both peter and "mister Ironman sir." Before they exit the room, Pepper hands tony the bag they had brought with them.

Tony walks over to peters bedside, smiling at the teen who smiles back hesitantly.

"I have a second surprise for you Pete." This gets peters interest an he watches with curious eyes as tony pulls both prosthetics out of the bag. He lays them on the bed besides peter, watching the kids eyes as they grow at the sight.

"these are... are they for-for me?" He questions, tearing his eyes away from them to look at tony. Tony doesn't let the relived sigh slip past at hearing peters voice and nods.

"Just have to attached them along with a few wires and then you can start physical therapy to get used to them. I'll need your help to make them stick but otherwise... what do you think underoos?"

"I love them..." tears spring into peters eyes yet again and he does his best to refrain from throwing himself at tony for a hug.

Tony rolls his eyes and pulls the teen into a hug, letting him cry into his shit for as long as he needs.

"Wh-when can you...?" He questions once he stops crying, pulling his puffy pink face away from Tony's shirt.

"We can start tomorrow. For now, lets work on ways to get them to stick, yeah?" Peter nods enthusiastically and Tony is happy to have the kid back.


	8. Another Week

It took another week or two before the duo were able to get the hand to stick like peter could. Every day that had passed after neds visit peter had become happier, talking more, and was slowly going back to his old self.

Ned visited quite often as well, since peter was staying in the tower until he was fully healed, and it let the other teen fanboy over something for a bit. Giving peter amusement when shows weren't enough.

The day finally came for tony to attach peters new arm. First a holder had to be put onto the nub of his shoulder, which was an hour long procedure, then the arm was put on. With a slight sting and throb the arm was attached. Everyone was silent as they watched peter clench and unclench his fist.

"You got it underoos ." Tony encouraged, watching as peter slowly stretched his arm out. He was straining to get the arm to move, unused to the metal as it did what he wanted.

"Alright peter, can you grab this pen?" Cho questioned, placing said item on the table besides him. His eyes focus on the pen and he slowly lifted his arm, reaching for the pen and stretching his fingers out. The throbbing was back, marching with his racing heartbeat. Moving his new arm was a lot harder then expected. Finally grasping the pen, peter slowly lifted it up as he fixed his grip on it.

"Try writing your name." Doctor Cho suggested, handing him a clipboard with a sticky note on it. With a bit more struggle peter managed to write his name, adding a smiley face after. Tears stung his eyes and he laughed at how absurd this would seem to anyone else.

~

It took almost a month for peter to get used to his new arm, to be able to control it without straining himself. It took him around the same time to get used to his leg as well.

On the plus side both he and ned had something else to geek over every time he came. The leg was quite loud when it came to walking, but putting a sock on the foot helped to dampen the noise enough to a livable volume, although it also dampened how sticky the foot was when he tried to climb the walls.

In the end his arm and leg were amazing, although their sense of touch weren't as good, they did their job perfectly.

He was also getting better, although the depressive episodes still came and went but never to the extreme like in the beginning.

To peters excitement he's also noticed how much closer he's gotten with his mentor, Tony no longer ignoring him or putting him to the side.

He would be moved back to his apartment soon, he missed seeing may pretty much twenty four seven. He would miss sleeping at the tower but mister stark promised that they would figure out some days for him to be there. Everything was finally getting better!

~

Everything was definitely not getting better. The day had started good, no nightmare having woken him up crying, and a good ordered breakfast because mister stark couldn't cook food if his life depended on him.

He had packed all of the clothes may had brought him during his stay in the tower the night before so that after breakfast they could easily get to the apartment where May was waiting. She would be opening the door for him since he hadn't brought any keys with him to homecoming and she wouldn't be at work today.

"You ready to go?" Stark had called when peter was shuffling around in his room.

"Yep!" With that they entered the elevator and descended down to the garage area of the tower where happy was waiting with the limo. A sense of déjà vu had swept over the both of them as they got into the back of the car, but neither had said anything. They chatted quietly in the back while happy drove and soon they were back in front of peters apartment building.

"Now shoo, I've been dying to get the tower back to myself." Mister stark jokes and peter had rolled his eyes, laughing softly as he had gotten out of the limo to get his stuff. He had walked up the stairs to the door, ringing the bell and waiting for May to come down and open it. Both he and tony had waited for the door to open, but when it remained closed even after the third ring both became a bit concerned.

Had May fallen asleep? If she did shouldn't the second or third ring have woken her up?

Mister stark had then gotten out of the car, coming up to stand besides peter. He'd been about to say something when the door opened, instead of May it was one of the tenants at the bottom floor. He eyed them warily before stepping past, Tony shoving his foot into the frame before the door could close. The two share a glance before entering the building, going to the top floor and knock against the door.

Peter could remember just how his breath had caught in his throat when the door had opened because of the knock. That's how the whole day led up to this moment.

Then he was walking in, tears stinging his eyes as his knees gave out from under him at the sight of his home, the metal leg making a loud thump when it hit the floor. It was ransacked, absolutely destroyed, and there was blood everywhere and may was on the floor. Unmoving and pale.

"May?" Peter whispers, throat tight as tears trail down his cheeks. Mister stark stepped past him, hand trailing along his shoulder. He kneeled besides May, face grim as he checks her pulse. He knew there was no reason for it, the amount of blood obvious to the fact that the women was dead.

"Peter, go back downstairs to happy-"

"No! I-i can't just leave her!" He cried, voice high and shaky. He saw tony open his mouth to say something when a note on the kitchen table caught his eye. He rose to unsteady feet and stumbled to it, grabbing the note in shaky hands.

'Nothing is more important then family. I gave you your chance and you blew it.'

"Pete listen to me-" the sob ripped itself from his throat before he could comprehend, tears cascading down his face. Mister stark was there, moments later, pulling peter into a hug and trying to get him to calm down.

~

It was over two hours later by the time he had calmed down and everything taken care of. Police had been called, all of his important stuff taken from his and mays room, the rest would follow at a later date. Then the apartment would be sold, once the crime scene was take care of. Now he would be moving into the tower, forever.

He stared out the window, puffy raw eyes unfocused and still dripping tears.

He watched as the buildings he had passed on the way here pass him by once again and he watched as stark tower slowly grew closer


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so every other week I work on my stories and will spam update all four at once on Sunday. This week I worked on chapters, next week break, the week after that chapters :)
> 
> also also, I have four to five different marvel fics in the works and surprise surprise most revolve around Peter bc why not. most are hydra Peter pics while a one I started for mermay and another for what would happen if Peter had the arc reactor

Mister stark had told him to go to his room and try to relax, maybe take a nap and get some sleep, obviously knowing that peter wouldn't be getting any what so ever. Peter still tried to do as asked, give him some credit at the very least.

It was still to early, what he had seen was still to fresh in his mind.

Mister stark would be working on his guardianship with his lawyers, so that peter could legally stay at the tower. So that peter could legally live at the tower. His new home.

Tears slide down peters face as he stares blankly at the ceiling. His stomach in knots and his breakfast threatening to come back up for a visit.

His parents were gone. Ben was gone. May was gone. Who would be next? Ned? Mister Stark?

He doubt he would affect Michelle, was she even a friend? Peter just let his eyes fall close, exhaustion yanking at them to make them stay closed. They were still raw and stung somewhat when he closed his eyes.

For once since the bite happened, his healing factor couldn't fix the pain he was in, the way his body seemed to ache. The way his prosthetic seemed to press against his arm nub seemed wrong, the same thing with his leg.

Everything felt off.

~

A knock at the door startles him awake, having dozed off a few minutes ago, Peter had not been prepared for someone to check up on him.

"Hey pete? Can you come outside for a bit?" Mister stark called through the door.

"Sure." Peter replies before slowly pushing himself up. His prosthetic foot makes a loud thump against the floor, while the other one makes almost no noise. With a sigh peter stands, slowly walking out of the room. Mister stark smiles at him before turning and leading him into the kitchen.

Miss Potts was there, multiple sheets of paper laid out on the table. She gives him a soft smile and he tried to return one for her sake. It's more of a grimace then a smile and her eyes soften.

"Hello peter." She murmurs as he sits besides her, "We just want to talk over what is going to be happening."

Peter nods, glancing at all the sheets before returning his attention to miss Potts, "tony will be getting legal guardianship of you until you turn eighteen. He has already signed the papers, you need to sign a few if you agree to tony being your guardian." It's silent as peter nods, taking the pen she hands him and quickly scribbling down his signature where she points.

"Thank you, peter. I'll send these to your lawyer in a bit. For now, who's hungry?" She questions, trying to lighten the mood. Peter just shrugs.

"Alright you two go and watch a movie or something. I, I'll get something made." With that she stands, moving towards the fridge as mister stark walks over to peter.

"Come on underoos." Tony says gently and the two move into the living room.

"What about school?" Peter questions as the sit down onto the soft sofa.

"Pepper already talked to your principal, you were given a month off to grieve and any work you'll be given will be dropped off by happy."

Good, Peter thinks, work can be a distraction.

"What about the stuff in my locker?" Although Peter had super strength his backpacks didn't so he only ever took what he needed home to avoid breaking the bags straps and making may get him a new one.

"Happy will get it-"

"Can I go too? T-to stretch my legs?" He all but begs, not wanting to stay within the tower for a whole month. He would take the small amount of time outside .

"Kiddo-"

"Please?"

"Fine, I have to talk to the principal in person anyway." Tony sighs, dunno a hand along his goatee. Peter just nods, leaning back against the couch as tony puts on some movie. He doesn't pay it any attention, staring at the TV but not seeing what it was playing.

~

That night peter tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. By the time mister stark came to wake him up he had a minimal of three hours of sleep under his belt and because of it he walked awkwardly, leg uncomplying with what he wanted.

It took some time but soon peter wore sweat pants and a large hoodie to cover up his prosthetics, as well as gloves to hide his hands.

The trio get to the school while classes are going on, happy standing at the doors while tony and peter split up. Tony heads to the office while peter walks down the hall to his locker.

With how his day has been going and how awkward his prosthetics were being, Peter first tried to open his locker with his mental hand, fumbling to get his hand around the nob. He gave up and swapped to his left, struggling just as much for a moment before the locker opens.

He grabs all his books, leaving the extra notebooks he knows he won't need. He's about to close the locker when one of the doors down the hall opens. Peter tenses up and slowly leans back to see who it was.

He actually relaxes a bit when he sees Michelle. She looks over to him and he can see the surprise flicker along her face. She tilts her head down in a slight nod and peter gives her a small smile before she moves on, heading towards the bathroom.

Peter licks his lips before closing his locker, all his books held by his prosthetic arm. He flinched when the bell rings, the sounds of chairs scraping the floor happen all at once and peter grimaces. He pulls his hood over his head and begins to walk towards happy who, once he sees him on his way, leaves the building for the car. Mister stark must already be in the car then.

"Is that peter?" He hears someone whisper and he begins to pick up his pace.

"Hey penis!" Flash shouts you and peter has to hold himself from breaking out into a sprint, ignoring the bully as he quickly pushes the door open.

"Parker!-" flash calls but the door closes and cuts him off. Peter jumps slightly when he sees tony waiting outside. The man smiles at peter before turning and leading the boy back to the car.

It's silent on the ride to the tower, mister stark unsure of what to say and peter just not wanting to talk at all. His phone buzzes and peter has to awkwardly move his left hand to grab it.

It was a message from an unknown number: "ned gave me your number. My friends can call me MJ"

The five words make peter smile, quickly adding her into his contacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I write MJ good? somewhat? idk


End file.
